Do Verbo Sucumbir
by Calls
Summary: Ele faria o que ela a quisesse, não tinha outro jeito, Afrodite já estava em suas mãos totalmente entregue , seduzido, derrotado, ele havia sucumbido pelo


Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.  
Foi graças a curiosidade absurda de uma amiga minha que decidi fazer essa fic. Obrigada por perguntar como é que Afrodite sucumbia nas mão de uma loira.

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

- Já eram duas horas da manhã?

Afrodite olhou sem querer para um relógio na parede do bar, ele poderia dizer inferninho só que todos ainda estavam vestidos e o bar não era desse tipo. Enfim ele se espantou pelo adiantado da hora, ele nem havia percebido isso comprovando que quando você está se divertindo o tempo voa.

Ele estava se divertindo um bocado, como há muito tempo não fazia, aliás todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam bastante animados, é verdade que Shaka estava meio contido, mas a quantidade de coisas que ele estava tomando logo o deixariam perdido, perdido mesmo estava o Cavaleiro de Aquários, Afrodite só havia visto ele soltar uma sonora gargalhada quando o desastrado Shun tropeçou e desceu rolando as escadarias de Peixes, agora lá estava o frio Cavaleiro rindo descontroladamente de alguma coisa que Máscara da Morte tinha dito.

- Você viu onde eu deixei... Ah está aqui!- Afrodite olhou para Mu pegando um dos copos encima da mesa- Shaka! - gritou ele indo ao encontro do virginiano.

Afrodite chegou a conclusão que Mu estava com um parafuso solto ou apertado demais, poderia ser até pelo efeito do álcool, mas ele tinha suas dúvidas. Havia sido ideia do ariano levá-los para o bar, muitos acharam estranho, mas ele os convenceu assim mesmo.

O pisciano deixou de pensar no assunto quando a sua garota voltou, bom ela não era exatamente dele, mas como ele vinha secando-a por pelo menos uma hora tinha todo direito de considerá-la sua. Ele havia sido atraído por motivos que adorava relembrar talvez tenha sido as botas negras altas, que a tomavam até a metade das coxas, coxas essa vestidas por uma calça preta colada, a camisa preta chegava até os quadris e apesar de ser solta era possível perceber as protuberâncias dos seios, os cabelos eram incrivelmente loiros e seu rosto era tão sedutor que o estava enlouquecendo. No momento que ela entrou no bar ele a notou, mas ele estava acertando com Milo os valores de uma aposta e não podia perder nenhum detalhe senão seria facilmente enganado pelo Escorpião. E era só por essa maldita aposta que ele ainda estava sentado e não ao lado dela.

Pôs pra dentro o conteúdo do copo que segurava sem tirar os olhos dela e então viu que ela olhava para o pequeno espetáculo que Saga e Kanon davam incendiando uma garota em um canto reservado, só que eles não estavam tão discretos.

Afrodite sentiu-se inflar vendo sua garota um pouco vermelha pela cena e praticamente estourar quando ela olhou em sua direção. Milo que fosse para o inferno novamente! Levantou com tudo fazendo alguns copos balançarem sobre a mesa, foi em direção a ela e sem ao menos pedir permissão a segurou pela cintura com uma mão no mesmo tempo em que a outra a puxava pela nuca, dando-lhe um beijo avassalador invadindo feroz com a língua.

Ela era tão quente e ele já estava tão duro que lhe causava dor, apertou-a mais contra si ambos gemendo com o contato até que ela puxou o Cavaleiro pelos cabelos da nuca, o pegando de surpresa causando o fim do beijo.

- Não pode me beijar sem que eu queira- disse ela. O pisciano ainda a rodeava com os braços e parecia surpreso pelo tom dela- Não é você que manda Bonitão- a loira contornou os lábios dele com a língua fazendo com que todo o corpo do Cavaleiro tremesse- Sou eu!- disse por fim esfregando o corpo nele.

Ele travou o maxilar puxando o ar com a boca e simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bom garoto!- ela sussurrou em seus lábios e virou o prendendo contra mesa, ele sentiu seus dedos molharem ao esbarrar a mão no copo e numa fração de segundos ela já estava segurando sua mão lhe lambendo os dedos.

Afrodite havia estava a ponto de perder o controle com o movimento, mas ainda pode ver Milo lhe erguendo um copo, tinha perdido a aposta, só que ele não mais ligava já que agora ela o jogava na cadeira e sentava em seu colo, tomando sua boca e mexendo os quadris sobre ele.

Então o Cavaleiro de Peixes explodiu, seus milhares de pedaços foram espalhando pelo corpo dele e sua pequena morte foi comemorada por ela com um sorriso nos lábios também ofegantes.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente passando a mão pela testa suada e olhou para ele franzindo o cenho.

- Levante Bonitão tenho mais ordens para você.

Fim.

* * *

Eu já estava cansada de ver o Afrodite em várias fics como a boneca do Santuário e então resolvi vir a forra com essa fic.  
E então o que acharam?

bjs e até a próxima ^^


End file.
